powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinka Gattai Daizyuzin
is the combined form of the five primary guardian beasts, who first combine into the and then transform further into Daizyuzin. Rather than a mere robot, Daizyuzin is actually a physical incarnation of the Ruling God of the five tribes. As such he has his own will and will occasionally give challenges or suggest the right actions for the Zyurangers to help on their quest to be real heroes. Overview In battle, Daizyuzin wields the , which can fire energy beams from its eyes and the , which he uses in his finisher. He can also fire laser beams from his eyes, lightning from his crown, or energy blasts from the cannons on his back. The Super Legendary Lightning Cut has three variations - first a vertical diagonal slash from top to bottom, second an upward vertical slash from the bottom up, and third a horizontal slash from left to right. Appearances: Zyuranger episodes 6-7, 9-12, 14, 15, 17, 18, 20, 22, 25, 28-32, 34-39, 41-45, 47-50, Super Sentai World, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends. Weapons Mastodon Shield.jpeg|Mammoth Shield Power Sword Dino Megazord.jpeg|God Horn Mmpr-zd-megazord.jpg|Holding the Weapons History First appearing in episode 6, Daizyuzin was shown to Geki during a vision of a post-apocalyptic future that Bandora would bring about if she were victorious. Under the instruction of Barza, Geki sought out the Dinocrystals (the key to combining the Guardian Beasts into Daizayujin) and after freeing his comrades from the trees Dora Sphinx had trapped them in along with several children, the five Zyurangers combined the guardian beasts into Daizyuzin to defeat both Dora Sphinx and Grifforzer before the children Dora Sphinx had imprisoned could be cut down by a construction crew. When Burai was revived and given the Sword of Hellfriede, Daizyuzin told Geki to kill Burai. Geki refused and Daizyuzin was forced to punish him for letting his personal feelings override his duty as a Zyuranger. All was soon resolved when Geki finally managed to reach Burai's heart and Burai's tears destroyed the sword whereupon Daizyuzin officially announced that Burai would be the sixth Zyuranger. Prior to Burai's redemption, Bandora had learned of a prophecy of Daizyuzin's defeat and Grifforzer, Lamie Scorpion, and Burai worked together to hurl him into a lava pit as a solar eclipse had cut off Daizyuzin's power. Fortunately, the prophecy had only foreseen Daizyuzin's defeat rather than his death and after using the energy of the lava to re-energize, Daizyuzin returned in time to stop Dragon Ceasar from destroying the city while under Burai's control. Despite being a god, Daizyuzin was far from invincible as it was revealed during the battle with Satan Franke that in the initial battle with Dai-Satan, Daizyuzin's true form had been split into three lesser aspects (Daizyuzin, Dragon Ceasar, and King Brachion). After the Zyurangers performed a ceremony at an ancient alter where they "gave voice to their mission" Daizyuzin's full power was restored, enabling him to fight the new and more powerful Dokita-Dora Monsters on an equal level as well as to combine with Dragon Ceasar and King Brachion to form Zyutei and Ultimate Daizyuzin. After the destruction of Dora Talos and the death of Kai in the finale, Daizyuzin trapped Bandora and her lackeys in a golden vase and banished them back into the depths of space. Daizyuzin would later reappear to lend a hand in the battle against Emperor Daidas, lending his power to energize GaoKing in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Guardian Beasts The five core guardian beasts are the patriarchal gods of the individual tribes. Like Daizyuzin, they are physical incarnations rather than mere robots and have various innate sacred powers. Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus "I summon the Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus!" "TyrannoRanger! Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus! Unite!" The first Guardian Beast to be awakened, the is Geki's Guardian Beast and the god of the Yamato tribe. Bigger and stronger than the other primary Guardian Beasts, it is able to vaporize giant Dora Monsters with its Tyranno Sonic, a blast of Sonic Energy fired from its mouth, and can stand on its tail to deliver jump kicks to its enemy. During the battle with Dora Sphinx in episode 5, rather than let Geki pilot him, Tyrannosaurus instead sent Geki into the future where he was confronted with the barren wasteland Bandora planned to turn the Earth into unless the Zyurangers learned to make their hearts as one. When Tyrannosaurus is called upon, he comes from under the earth. Forms the head and body of Both DinoTanker and Daizyuzin. First introduced in episode 2 and later helped out in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Appearances: Zyuranger Episodes 2-7, 9-12, 14-17, 20, 22-25, 28-30, 34-39, 41-45, 47, 48, 50 & Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends. Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth "I summon the Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth!" "MammothRanger! Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth! Unite!" The is Goushi's Guardian Beast and the god of the Sharma tribe. First introduced in episode 3. It can blow a glacial gas called Moth Blizzard of -200°C from its trunk to freeze enemies. When ZyuMammoth is called upon, he comes from a glacial area. When the command Combine, Dino or Dragon Mission is given ZyuMammoth becomes DinoTanker's back, chest, and cannons; Both Daizyuzin's & Gouryuujin's back & arms & Daizyuzin's Mammoth Shield. Appearances: Zyuranger Episodes 3, 4, 6, 7, 9-12, 14-17, 20, 22, 23, 25, 27-30, 34-39, 41-45, 47, 48 & 50. Guardian Beast Triceratops "I summon the Guardian Beast Triceratops!" "TriceraRanger! Guardian Beast Triceratops! Unite!" The is Dan's Guardian Beast and the god of the Etof Tribe. First introduced in episode 3. It is equipped with the dual Tricera Cannons on the tip of its tail and its two horns can be shot out on chains to ensnare giant opponents. When Triceratops is called upon, he comes from a desert area. Forms the left tread of DinoTanker, and both Daizyuzin's and Gouryuujin's left legs. Appearances: Zyuranger Episodes 3, 4, 6, 7, 9-12, 14-17, 20, 22, 23, 25, 27-30, 34-39, 41-45, 47, 48 & 50. Guardian Beast SaberTiger "I summon the Guardian Beast SaberTiger!" "TigerRanger! Guardian Beast SaberTiger! Unite!" The is Boi's Guardian Beast and the god of the Daim Tribe. First introduced in episode 3. Its running speed exceeds that of all the other Guardian Beasts. It also has a mighty laser gun called the Saber Gun on its tail and can slash opponents with its claws. When SaberTiger is called upon, he comes from a jungle area. Forms DinoTanker's right tread and Daizyuzin's and Gouryuujin's right legs. Appearances: Zyuranger episodes 3, 4, 6, 7, 9-12, 14-17, 20, 22-25, 27-30, 34-39, 41-45, 47, 48 & 50. Guardian Beast Pteranodon "I summon the Guardian Beast Pteranodon!" "PteraRanger! Guardian Beast Pteranodon! Unite!" The is Mei's Guardian Beast and the god of the Risha Tribe. First introduced in episode 3. It is the only Guardian Beast with flying abilities, and its flying speed can go as high as Mach 2.5. It fires Ptera Beams from its wings. When Pteranodon is called upon, she comes from a volcano. Forms DinoTanker's back and Daizyuzin's chest. For the toy, her feet detach and form the barrels for DinoTanker's cannons. Appearances: Zyuranger episodes 3, 4, 6, 7, 9-12, 14-17, 20, 22, 23, 25, 28-30, 34-39, 41-45, 47, 48 & 50. DinoTanker "Fusion, Dino Misson! Beast Tank DinoTanker!" When the five core guardian beasts first come together, they form into which attacks enemies with its dual Beast Tank Cannons, or with lightning blasts from the eyes of each Guardian Beast called the Beast Tank Storm. When assuming the form of Daizyuzin; DinoTanker's cannons fold in to switch out with the hands, its front treads raise up to become the legs, Pteranodon detaches from the back and flies around to the front, and Tyrannosaurus' face folds into its chest to reveal Daizyuzin's head. Cockpits Cockpit 1 Tyrannosaurus Dinozord.png|Tyrannosaurus Cockpit 2 Mastodon Dinozord.png|ZyuMammoth Cockpit 3 Triceratops Dinozord.png|Triceratops Cockpit 4 Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord.png|Saber Tiger Cockpit 5 Pterodactyl Dinozord.png|Pteranodon Cockpit 7 Megazord.png|Dino Tanker & Daizyuzin cockpit Mighty Morphin Dino Megazord Cockpit with Armored Red Ranger.JPG|with Armed TyrannoRanger Later history Super Sentai World Summoned by TyrannoRanger, Daizyujin returned to fight alongside fellow robos Fiverobo, Jet Icarus, Dairen'oh, and Muteki Shogun, to defeat the giant Emperor Daidas. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Daizyuzin, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Daizyuzin which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Daizyuzin fought alongside Abarenoh and Galaxy Mega to destroy Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Super Hero Taisen Z Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus was part of a group of Tyrannosaurus Mecha manifestations which appeared around the Gabutyra head of Kyoryuzin as its Miracle Combination prepared the Zyuden Brave Strike End attack which destroyed . Kyoryuger Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus which was summoned by Zyuranger Zyudenchi forms Daizyuzin. The_three_Tyrannosaurus_Mechas.png|Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends DaizyujininKyoryugervsGoBusters.jpg|Daizyuzin in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends Daizyujin, Kyoryuzin and AbarenOh.png|Daizyuzin alongside Kyoryuzin and AbarenOh. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Zyuranger, Zyutei Daizyuzin appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Daizyuzjin: to be added Ranger Key Through the powers of the Phantom Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers can re-create and summon the Greater Power of any Super Sentai team in existence. In Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, the Phantom Ranger Keys reproduced the greater power of the Go-Busters, which allowed their respective mechas to transform to other previous Super Sentai mechas through Megazord keys. Gai used his Megazord key to transform GoZyuJin into Daizyuzin. Additional Formations * Guardian Beasts ZyuMammoth, SaberTiger, and Triceratops could combine with Dragon Caesar to form Gouryuzin. * Daizyuzin could combine with Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar to form Zyutei Daizyuzin. * Daizyuzin and Dragon Caesar can combine with Beast Knight God King Brachion to form Ultimate Daizyuzin. Video Game appearances Zyuranger video game DaiZyuzin appears in the ''Zyuranger'' video game. He appears in a Pong-style minigame with Dragon Caesar. In the main game, each of the five stages contains ten scattered coins which will replenish the player's life gauge completely when fully collected, as well as display a still of the character's respective Guardian Beast and its specifications Notes *Daizyuzin was the first Sentai Mecha to use a motif of prehistoric animals and was also the first to be comprised entirely of mechanized animals rather than vehicles. Liveman's LiveRobo included the mechanized Land Lion, however the other components-Jet Falcon and Aqua Dolphin-were both vehicles designed with animal motifs. *Whenever Daizyuzin had to exhibit dexterity, the costume's large fists would be removed and replaced with simple silver gloves. Depending on the scene, only one or both of the gloves may have been swapped out at any given time. *Daizyuzin and Guardian Beasts' cockpits are recycled versions from Jet Icarus' cockpit. *Daizyuzin appears in three Sentai team-up events in a row: **''Gokaiger VS. Goseiger'': A manifestation of Daizyuzin appears in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. **''Go-Busters VS. Gokaiger'': GoZyuJin Gokai Changes into Daizyuzin in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. **''Kyoryuger VS. Go-Busters'': Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus which was summoned by the Zyuranger Zyudenchi forms Daizyuzin in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends. *Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus' roar is a modified version of the Godzilla kaiju Rodan's roar. *The Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus' design is based on an outdated concept of what an actual Tyrannosaurus rex may have looked like. More recent scientific-finds have revealed the Tyrannosaurus rex's body had a more forward-leaning posture rather than an upright-posture. Subsequent Sentai mecha based on the Tyrannosaurus Rex have been designed using this new scientifically-accurate design, although return-appearances by the Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus itself retain the original outdated structure. Appearances See Also External links *Daizyuzin at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Daizyuzin at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Mecha (Zyuranger) Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Sentient Mecha